The Other Girl
by DogTrainer139
Summary: What if another girl joined Mulan at the training camp? What if everyone knew she was a girl? What if she was the best of them all, and at the age of no more than 15. Will she find out Ping's secret, or will Mulan find out hers first?
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO PEOPLE OF THE UNIVERSE! This is my fourth story now and if you have read my other stories (The girl with the sunglasses, Digging up pasts, and Mission: Adopt) Then I can assure you that I will update each frequently! Be sure to tell me what you think!**

**Chapter 1: Joining the Army**

**Mulan's P.O.V**

"I was leaving my home, my family, and my safety to save my father's life, all that I had ever known. I went to the stable to get my horse and I rode off into the darkness, gates swinging behind me, dressed in a man's battle gear, and headed towards the Moo-Shung camp.

_*Time jump*_

"Okay. Okay, how about this?" I asked my horse Khan, "Excuse me, where do I sign in? Ah, I see you have a sword. I have one, too. They're very manly, and strong." _Whoops, _I think as I drop my sword and glare at my horse who's laughing his head off, and throw my shoe at him. "I'm working on it! Oh, who am I fooling? It'd take a miracle to get me into the army." I sighed and sat down on a rock. Suddenly fire and smoke billows out and I hear a voice and turn around to see a huge ghost towering above me. "Did I hear someone ask for a miracle!" the ghost said, "Lemme hear ya say, "Aaah!" I screamed which didn't seem to faze the ghost who just went, "That's close enough!" "A ghost!" I exclaimed hiding behind a rock just peeking out so that I could see. "Get ready, Mulan, your seventeen halation is at hand, for I have been sent by your ancestors to guide you through your masquerade! So heed my words, cause if the army finds out you're a girl, the penalty is death. "I wasn't as scared now so I asked, "Who are you?" he continued in an over dramatic way, "Who am I? WHO am I? I am the guardian of lost souls! I am the powerful, the pleasurable, the indestructible Mushu. Okay, so maybe he wasn't a ghost, showing that he had revealed himself and was now an 8 inch tall lizard…. I stared at him for a second, "Ah, I'm pretty hot, huh?" he asked, that is right before Khan got freaked out and practically stomped him into the ground. "My ancestors sent a little lizard to help me?" I asked, wow I must've made them mad. "Hey, dragon, dragon, not lizard, I don't do that tongue-thing." He countered while mimicking the way that lizards flick their tongues in and out. "You're ... um..." I started a bit disappointed; he tried to finish my sentence, "Intimidating? All inspiring? "I decided just to say it, "Tiny!" I finished but yet again he just shook it off. "Of course! I am travel-sized, for your convenience. If I was my REAL size, your cow here would die of fright." he said, Cow? At this Khan tried to chomp on him, "DOWN, Bessie. My powers are beyond your mortal imagination. For instance, my eyes can see straight through your armor." I slapped him and he fell off of the plant he had been perched on, "Alright! That's it! Dishonor! Dishonor on your whole family! Make a note of this. Dishonor on you; dishonor on your cow, dis-"I cut him off startled, "Stop! I'm sorry! I'm sorry. I'm just nervous. I've never done this before." But then again, who had? "Then you're gonna have to trust me. And don't you slap me no more. You clear on that?" he asked and I nodded furiously, "Alright. Okeydokey! Let's get this show on the road! Cricket, get the bags!" he said to the cricket? I sighed, this was going to be a long day, "Let's move it heifer!" _Apparently he doesn't know what a horse is either…_

_*Time Jump*_

"Okay, this is it! Time to show them your man-walk. Shoulders back, chest high, feet apart, head up, and strut! Two three, break that bone, two, three, and work it!" Mushu was instructing me as I strutted down the camp feeling totally ridiculous. "Beautiful, isn't it?" Mushu asked, and I just gave him an exasperated look and replied, "They're disgusting." "No, they're men. And you're gonna have to act just like them, so pay attention." Mushu argued so I reluctantly turned my attention back to the camp. We passed some guy who was showing someone a tattoo on his chest, "Look! This tattoo will protect me from harm!" he claimed and the one he was showing the tattoo to suddenly went, "Hmmm…" and then punched the guy out of nowhere. _What had I gotten myself into? _I thought as I heard his partner laughing and yelling at the poor guy, "I hope you can get your money back!" "I don't think I can do this," I voiced aloud to Mushu, hoping he would agree, but no, "It's all attitude! Be tough like this guy here!" he said pointing to the guy who had been the one to deliver the punch and I gulped and couldn't help but stare, he caught me though and just spit on the ground (much to my discust) and questioned me threateningly, "What are you looking at?" and of course, Mushu being the help that he is whispered to me, "Punch him. It's how men say hello." Listening to him I aimed a punch but he was so short that I accidently hit his face and slammed him into this HUGE guy that was standing behind him, huh, I guess I didn't know my own strength. He didn't make a fuss though he smiled and said, "Oh, Yow! You've made a friend!" Oh, so that was his name, Mushu just had to offer more advice though, "Good." He encouraged, "Now slap him on the behind. They like that" and so I did although with unpredicted results, "Who hoo," Yao said, "I'm gonna hit you so hard, it'll make your ancestors dizzy." I paled and moved to take a step back until Chien Po, as I learned his name to be picked up Yow, like he weighed no more than a feather, and just calmed him down and said, "Yow, relax and chant with me. Nanuami tofu dah…" much to my surprise Yao's face turned normal as he chanted along with Chien Po. "Feel better?" Chien Po asked putting down Yao, who just growled, "Ah, you ain't worth my time. Chicken boy." I let out a breathe of relief, that is until Mushu yelled, "Chicken boy?! Say that to my face, you limp noodle!" _Great… Here we go again. _Yao grabbed my shirt with a growl and aimed a punch at me which I promptly avoided causing him to punch the guy ling instead, "Oh, sorry Ling." He said, not sounding very sorry at all, "Hey!" he yelled reaching for me as I'm crawling away but before he got the chance, Ling kicked him into Chien Po and they started fighting. I ran with them hot in pursuit, but, as I ran, I accidently may have angered the rest of the camp; I was getting backed into a corner, "Hey, guys." I said nervously right before everyone jumped on top of me. After about a minute the captain and general came out, along with that guy Chi Fu, man I really didn't like that guy. "Soldiers, get in line!" he yelled, scaring everyone into a straight line. "Well, captain, since I see that you're going to need all the help you can get, you can have my best soldier, J! Front and center!" yelled the general, and a girl? Stepped into view, "Yes General?" she asked, making everyone get the shivers, she had this air of danger around her. "You'll be staying with the captain and his recruits, take good care of them." The general said with a chuckle, and with a yes sir from J, weird name, he went off, his soldiers in hot pursuit. "A GIRL!?" Chi Fu yelled, "Preposterous! This is the ultimate insult! Woman are of the lowest importance!" He turned around to glare at J who seemed unfazed. She wasn't too tall, and she was dressed very strangely, perhaps she was from America? She wore cameo cargo pants with combat boots, an olive green fitted T-shirt with no designs, and despite the heat, a leather jacket, she also wore sunglasses and had long blonde hair braided down to her waist. She snorted at Chi Fu's outburst, "Try more like of the highest demand." She started, "I was specially asked by _your_ emperor to fight with you in the war, seeing as the Huns have joined forces with my personal enemy." She added. Captain, Shang stepped forward, "Who is your enemy, soldier?" he asked, "The one and only Saber Tooth," she answered, drawing a gasp from everyone, Saber Tooth was a worldwide terrorist organization, the most feared of them all. Everyone fell silent, "Well, this is awkward." J said, "If you don't believe me then here's the note," she handed General Shang a scroll, "Now, if you will excuse me I'll be going to set up my tent." And with that, she left, ignoring the gaping stares after her.

**Well there you go! I hope you enjoyed be sure to tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2: Getting down to business

**Hello fellow Mulan fans! Sorry I've kept you waiting on this but I'm actually starting my own book, **_**Time Freeze**_**, and I've also been really wrapped up on my stories the girl with the sunglasses and digging up pasts! Plus I've had a severe case of writer's block on this story, along with mission adopt… so yah ideas are appreciated and will be used (unless it involves someone dying)! Now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: do not own Mulan**

**Claimer: J and the plot are mine**

**Chapter 2: Getting down to business**

**J's P.O.V**

"What a bunch of morons," I said to myself as I watched the captain yell at the poor guy that started the fight in the first place, I was literally five feet behind the general and no one, and I do mean NO ONE… had even glanced in my direction. He took a breath and told Ping to get back in line which he promptly did.

"Someone go and find J, we begin training now!" he instructed, I counted to five, no one moved although everyone had gone pale, _hmm I must've made quite an impression on them_, I thought smiling to myself, "NOW!" he yelled and I stepped out of the shadows, causing everyone to either jump, go paler, or drop their jaws in surprise.

"Don't bother; I've been here the whole time." I said causing Shang to jump around hand on his sword. He slowly lowered it looking at me suspiciously.

"When did you get back?" he demanded, returning to his original stance.

"I told you, I've been here the whole time; I never left, really I just walked ten feet that way and turned back around until I was standing behind you, the really sad thing is that no one noticed me, and I wasn't even trying." I replied copying his stance. He narrowed his eyes into a glare at me and I stared right back, _I'd have a lot to prove if I wasn't going to be treated like a butterfly around here_.

"Get in line soldier," he said his gaze never leaving mine, I mock saluted him and got into line,

"What?" I challenged everyone staring at me, which just happened to be everyone. Wait I felt something… what was it. Wait. That's it! There's a dragon here! Hmmm I'll have to find him later. Whatever now Shang was talking…

"Well, thanks to you new friend Ping here, you'll each be picking up every single grain of spilled rice, is that clear?" I heard a growl go on throughout the camp, _oh well_. I sighed and started to pick up the rice, "J, not you, come here I need to speak with you." He said quietly, I got confused, why would he need to talk to me, I thought as I followed him into the captain's tent.

Once we got in we just stared at each other for a while, ugh that Chi Fu guy was here too, "J, how old are you?" Shang asked quietly, I was caught off guard although I was careful not to show it.

"Fifteen," I replied warily and he nodded, thinking.

"How long have you been having to fight?" he continued never looking me in the eye, I thought about this for a while, hmm…

"Since I was twelve and a half," I replied, "But I suppose that counted more as a fight of wills." I added, it was true, I thought going back to what started it all and suppressed a shiver.

He looked up at me suddenly serious, "What do you mean a battle of wills J?" he asked, sheesh why does he even care?

"When I first got involved with Saber Tooth I wasn't exactly the same as I am now, I was held captive and tortured for six months; until I was able to escape." I said and Chi Fu paled, I saw nothing but pity in both their eyes, great, this is why I didn't tell people my story; I didn't need their pity.

Shang moved on immediately, "Our training will be treacherous, because of your age you will be excused from most of our exercises, instead you can help supervise, is that clear?" he asked, forgetting everything else.

I saw a flash of red, how dare he think of me weak! "With all due respect sir," I said dangerously bitter, "I can lift ten times the weight, while going one hundred times the distance, all while finishing in a tenth of the time that anyone else can. So, although generous, I'm afraid that I'm going to have to refuse that offer."

I looked up at him and stared him in the eye, waiting for him to challenge me on the topic, but he simply nodded, "I also don't doubt your ability to do that, although tomorrow, there is one exercise that I would rather save for the other recruits, all right?" he asked, good, I wouldn't have to defy orders and do everything anyway.

"Fine," I said, and I turned out to leave, "Oh, and J?" he asked stopping me,

"Yes, sir?" I asked, he had an amused tone to his voice, hmmm, I wonder what that was about, "You have full permission to prove anyone who doubts you wrong." He said it with a smile, and I couldn't help but smile too, "Yes, sir," I finished and with that I went to help the others with picking up the rice, thinking about tomorrow and the days ahead.

**Ok here you go guys, hope this makes up for not updating in so long! Make sure to give me any ideas you have okay! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3: Training

**To start off thank you to Guest for reviewing, BNC-3k for following, for reviewing, horseluvr888 for favoring , Ari-9573 for favoring and following, elenort52 for reviewing, and S. Cunningham (Guest) for reviewing, YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! BUT… Most importantly thank you KeyKeybaby6 for giving me an amazing idea for one of my future chapters! You get one million cookies and infinity pies! If any of you have any ideas make sure to tell me and I'll be sure to use them! Any who here you go tell me what you think! Oh and I have a poll going on so if you'd like please go on to my profile and vote!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Mulan**

**Claimer: J and the plot are mine!**

**Chapter 3: Training**

**J's P.O.V**

It was the next morning and everyone was just standing talking, milling around, except for me, I was standing in the shadows observing. Ping rushed up, he was late… "Looks like our new friend slept in this morning. Hellooo Ping," that was Ling, although the jeer had gotten snickers out of everyone else, "Are you hungry?" oh great, I see where this is going now, not on my watch.

"Yeah, 'cause I owe you a knuckle sandwich." That was Yao, but everyone else seemed to agree, Ling even had the nerve to look away and put his fingers in his ears. Yao grabbed Ping and aimed a punch at his head, all right that's enough, and I was just about to interfere when Shang came out.

"Soldiers!" We all assembled into a line. "You will assemble swiftly and silently every morning. Anyone who acts otherwise will answer to me."

However it looked as if Yao had something to say about that, so I actually started paying attention, I had been kind of lost in my own head until then. As usual. Wait a second, why the heck was Shang shirtless, great, why had I agreed to do this again? "Ooh tough guy." Yao rolled his eyes while saying it too. Unfortunately for him, Shang heard it too.

Shang smiled, and turned towards Yao, pointing an arrow at him, finally something exciting, but nooooo he had to shoot it on top of a big tall pole! "Yao. Thank you for volunteering. Retrieve the arrow." Oh, maybe this was going to be fun to watch after all…

"Oh, I'll get it pretty boy, and with my shirt on." Well, I'm glad it wasn't just weird to me… He walked up to the pole and was just about to jump on it when Shang stopped him.

"One moment, you seem to be missing something." Chi Fu brought out a box and Shang opened it revealing two large disks. "This represents discipline, he handed the weight to Yao who's hand slammed to the ground when he took it, "and this represents strength." He gave Yao the other weight and his other hand slammed down. "Everyone laughed at him, "You need both to reach the arrow."

The soldiers started taking turns and each one of them was horrible. Shang walked up to me, "J this is the exercise that I don't want you to compete in." I nodded, but I was no longer paying attention, my senses were on high alert, there was someone in the forest and they were spying on the camp. As soon as Shang left, I headed towards the spot, _three guesses who this is gonna end up being…_

**Mulan's P.O.V**

I was watching everyone else go and try to retrieve the arrow; I also knew that I'd end up being the worst of everyone. Something caught my vision at the corner of my eye and I turned to see J heading into a dark section of the forest, I wonder what she's up to… I had this bad feeling for some reason but I shook it off and watched as she pulled a sword out of the bin and continued in her direction. I turned back to watching people until Shang called out apparently he had just noticed J's absence, "Soldiers where did J go?" I was just about to answer when we heard a shout from the forest.

"HEY! YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT GET BACK HERE!" Yep, that was J, a few seconds later we heard a sickening crack and everyone winced. Shang had drawn out his sword and was about to run towards the shouts when J stormed out of the forest, but her jacket was missing, our first sign that something was wrong, she looked like she was between punching down a building and running back into the forest, out second sign that something had gone wrong, and she had a huge gash in her side, a stab wound but she wasn't cradling it or looked to be in any kind of pain, our sign that she was highly dangerous right now. She was dragging something behind her, it was on fire.

Mushu was just as worried as I was, "Wow and I thought Shang was the scariest thing I've ever seen."

Speaking of the devil, Shang rushed up to J and sheathed his sword, "What happened? Where's your jacket? How did you get stabbed?"

J gave him a glare that could melt a mountain and he shut up really quickly, "Obviously I was attacked, but it was nothing new I'm literally attacked every day, they were spying on the camp but I took care of it, I got stabbed as I was fighting and as for my jacket…" she held up the flaming bundle, "It, burned."

**Okay guys hope you liked the chapter you have no idea how long it took me to write… So if you have any more ideas make sure to review or PM me and have a good spring break and don't forget to vote on the poll!**


End file.
